


[Art] Domestic

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Children, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Hannigram Holiday Gift Exchange, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Hannigram Holiday Exchange 2016] My recipient said they like Hannigram with children and Will with puppies, so that’s exactly what they got from me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensalito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/gifts).



> Pinch-hit for the Hannigram Holiday Exchange over at tumblr, [here.](http://hannigramholidayexchange.tumblr.com)
> 
> Drawing this took me longer than expected, I frankly underestimated my workload, but oh well, I finally did finish this, a pinch-hit gift for HaleToTheAlpha! They said they like Hannigram with children and Will with puppies, so that’s exactly what they got from me. Enjoy.

[](http://imgur.com/2y6qrfa)

[](http://imgur.com/xBqvmaP)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/156185785797)


End file.
